Blog de usuário:The Darkness 0/Guardar scans
Supernatural center|296px Com o mero enfraquecimento de Deus, toda a balança cósmica estava pendendo para o Nada/Vazio, tudo sumiria, desde a criação até Deus e A Escuridão. center|294px Deus é um paradoxo, estando em toda parte e em lugar nenhum ao mesmo tempo. center|320px Mesmo estando em sua Casca, a mera presença de Rafael apagou toda a costa leste dos Estados Unidos. center|324px Miguel é muito mais poderoso do que Rafael. Doctor Who center|300px A matriz da TARDIS é composta por 11 Dimensões. thumb|350px A TARDIS pode se materializar dentro dela mesma, tendo seu exteriir conectado ao interior, isso gera um loop espacial. center|350px Por dentro a TARDIS é infinita. Dies Irae Retomei o jogo e quando eu for pegando scans eu posto aqui. * Em sua primeira aparição, Schreiber gerou uma explosão dita como sendo mais poderosa do que qualquer arma que possa ser empregada na área urbana, além de carbonizar toda a Berlim. https://imgur.com/a/TMXPv * Após sua entrada triunfal, Schreiber devora as almas de todos que matou no processo. https://imgur.com/a/lY4By * Em seguida, após uma promessa, Schreiber absorve a alma de Walter. https://imgur.com/gallery/sXVid * Com um discurso, Reinhard faz com que dezenas de milhares de pessoas cometam suicídio e em seguida absorve todas as almas delas. https://imgur.com/a/IiDEt * O lugar de encontro entre Leonhart e Valeria Trifa é dito como estando numa fenda no tecido do espaço. https://imgur.com/a/8LKc3 * Valeria é tido como sendo o receptáculo e sucessor de Reinhard. https://imgur.com/a/lLFIV * Valeria tomou para si as almas daqueles que se suicidaram em Berlim, em prol de Reinhard (bugado). https://imgur.com/a/JapRX HOMURA Habilidades próprias * Cria uma espécie de portal pra atravessar a lataria do avião. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/00/06.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/00/07.jpg *Curou as feridas dessa garota. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/01/01_23.jpg * Breaker Aparentemente, essa técnica permite a ele quebrar o espaço tempo em certa área, no caso o espaço que ele fechou a mão, destruindo a bala. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/03/03_02.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/03/03_03.jpg * Pode sentir presença mas apenas de seres com certo nível de poder. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/03/03_10.jpg * Atributo dimensão - magia de 50o nível : Caixa de Pandora Pode selar seres. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_07.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_08.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_09.jpg * Voo + cancelamento de poderes http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_30.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_35.jpg * Emite uma forte presença. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_06.jpg * Photon barret Possivelmente tiros sol http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_13.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_14.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_15.jpg * Teletransporte http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_17.jpg * Curou Ichinotani com magia de cura. https://imgur.com/a/QbaI6 * Space-Time crushing> Esmagou o espaço e o avatar de Ithaqua. https://imgur.com/a/03mMt * Ele fez isso selado só podendo usar 10% de seus poderes. https://imgur.com/a/KHtX4 * Quebrou a manipulação de gravidade de Baphomet. https://imgur.com/a/vcoC9 * Caixa de Pandora Sugou mais de 30 demônios pra dentro dela. https://imgur.com/a/c0Drw Habilidades do mundo * Estudou todas as magias do mundo. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/00/26.jpg * Barreira mágica http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/00/23.jpg * Pode gerar intensas ondas de ar com os punhos usando a pressão do vento. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_11.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_12.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_13.jpg * Habilidade de herói : Quick Drawn Garante absoluta acurácia (sempre acertar o inimigo em cheio) http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_16.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_17.jpg * A morte em pé de Benkei Permanece em pé perante a qualquer impacto e não pode ser derrubado (imobilidade) http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_19.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/02/02_20.jpg * Olhos de Falcão Possivelmente servem para ver através de longas distâncias. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_03.jpg * Acid seal Pode atacar com ácido. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_04.jpg * Photon Buster ((Possivelmente ataque Sol)) http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_15.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_16.jpg * Manipulação da gravidade Pode aumentar a gravidade em certa área com uma magia desconhecida . http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_17.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_18.jpg Essa magia é tida como parecida com a Gravity Bind, devido a esse nome deve poder restringir a gravidade. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_18.jpg Homura restaura a gravdade normal. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_19.jpg * Manipulação espacial Magia dimensão de 30o nível: Spatial bend Pode criar distorções espaciais pra desviar/reverter de ataques http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_15.jpg * Um pouco mais sobre Quick Draw http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_16.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_17.jpg * Grim Barret Cria um imenso leão de chamas. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_23.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_24.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_25.jpg * Pode hackear mentes http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/05/05_25.jpg * Pode criar um corpo plasmático de alta densidade semelhante a do sol. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/06/06_20.jpg * Os ataques do Senhor das armas> Billy The Kid não podem falhar, um tiro e é o fim. https://imgur.com/a/zombs * {Habilidade de Herói}} Santo das armas>, Instinto de evasão Efeito: perfeita do ponto cego Capaz de detectar todos os perigos vindos de pontos cegos com 100% de precisão. https://imgur.com/a/mka5a * Barreira mágica Mesmo um ataque de várias toneladas nem mesmo contraiu a barreira. Também fiz que graças a seu instinto, ele evitou completamente o ataque. https://imgur.com/a/gcsEs * Dominou todas as magias existentes. https://imgur.com/a/PWoDi * Novamente dito que dominou todas as magias existentes. https://imgur.com/a/oRXQZ * Manipulação da realidade Pode criar uma barreira mágica que transforma o sonho em realidade e a realidade em um sonho. https://imgur.com/a/JbuCJ * Pode gerar intensas tempestades de ar na base do soco. https://imgur.com/a/tCgVN * Pode aumentar sua força física e consequentemente todos seus atributos através do Peerless Herculean Strength>. https://imgur.com/a/MrWLX * Walk Efeito: Ele cria una corrente de ar sob a própria perna, uma feitiçaria de movimento para se mover em alta velocidade. https://imgur.com/a/NRMRe * Saint Billy the Kid Draw Efeito: Uma skill envolvida numa maldição de sucesso absoluto, manipulando a causa e efeito, tornando o Tiro = Hit Basicamente unindo a causa e efeito tornado-os um só. https://imgur.com/a/04aED * Novamente é dito que aquela barreira/círculo mágico transformaria todas as feridas em sonho. https://imgur.com/a/99Rjr * no Mie não é sobrepujado por qualquer tipo de impacto, conseguirá continuar lutando até o limite físico do corpo. Nulidade atordoamento https://imgur.com/a/cn4hU * Bala de fótons https://imgur.com/a/wkKpf * Manipulação de ácido via Acid Seal. https://imgur.com/a/hVotx * Eye Pode ver coisas a longas distâncias, pelo menos 2 km. https://imgur.com/a/2tk01 * god of death Um ataque seu já mata o oponente. https://imgur.com/a/G0gJy * A aparição de Baphomet estava distorcendo o espaço ao ponto de quebra-lo. https://imgur.com/a/cWEzw * Gravity barrier - Gravity blind Restringe o adversário e impõe uma barreira de super gravidade. https://imgur.com/a/Gw3BA * Voice Oracle Invadiu e hackeou a mente de todos na cidade. https://imgur.com/a/4GU81 Com essa habilidade, a capacidade de cálculo e velocidade de processamento do usuário transcende a de um cérebro humano. https://imgur.com/a/msHYQ * Bend Dobra e distorce o próprio espaço. https://imgur.com/a/RiZKt * Novamente dito que a habilidade de Sumika une a causa e efeito, fazendo-os ocorrer ao mesmo tempo, sendo assim, o próprio ato de apertar o gatilho já não é mais necessário pro inimigo ser acertado. https://imgur.com/a/h5Gwp Poder Destrutivo * Joga um grande demônio pra longe com um chute. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_18.jpg * Com uma mão bloqueou um punho capaz de destruir uma estrela. https://imgur.com/a/IVUMU * Ele fez isso selado só podendo usar 10% de seus poderes. https://imgur.com/a/KHtX4 Deuses invocados * Ithaqua É visto rasgando o espaço tempo em sua chegada, emite uma aura congelante que congela tudo que toca. Suga os inimigos até não restar nada, e os leva pro seu universo. http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_20.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_21.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_22.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_23.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_24.jpg http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Ultimate%20Anti-Hero/07/07_25.jpg * Ithaqua Deus das tempestades Deus maligno que vive escondido no espaço. A atmosfera tocada por ele estava completamente congelada, cada pouco dela, explodindo tudo como uma tempestade. Ele percorreu o ar enquanto espalhava as poeiras de diamante geradas a partir disso. https://imgur.com/a/ulVKz * A presença de Ithaqua era tão esmagadora. Afinal, apenas pela águia prateada mostrando sua figura, a temperatura da atmosfera circundante foi abaixada até abaixo do ponto de congelamento de uma só vez. Se ela jogasse seu corpo nessa massa de frio, então não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. https://imgur.com/a/7xmuK * Flaring god - Cthugha Sua presença emite um intenso calor que distorceu o ar e o próprio espaço https://imgur.com/a/KJ0DC Categoria:Posts de blog